1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a lamp and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background
An incandescent lamp, a halogen lamp, a discharge lamp and/or the like have been used as a lamp. A Light Emitting Diode (LED) has also been used. LED based lamps may use an LED member as a light source. The LED member may emit a light as minority carriers injected, by using a semiconductor P-N junction structure, are generated and re-coupled again. Light from the LED member may have a wavelength that varies based on kinds of impurities added thereto, thereby enabling the LED member to emit a red color, a blue color, and/or a yellow color, and to produce a white color by an appropriate combination of the colors. The LED member may be advantageous in that the LED member may have a smaller size, a longer lifetime, a better efficiency, and/or a faster response than a light source such as the incandescent lamp, and/or the halogen lamp.
If an LED based lamp is used as a mere lighting, a direction of the light may be offset by using a non-transparent diffusion cap. If the direction of the light is required for a particular purpose, a lens structure may guide the light from the LED member in a particular direction.
The LED based lamp having a directional light may have a lens unit (or lens) or a combination of a lens unit and a reflector. By using the lens unit and the reflector, light from the LED member may have a direction that is incident on a desired region.
As shown in FIG. 1, in an LED based lamp according to an arrangement, even if a lens unit and a reflector are designed such that the LED based lamp has a certain light incident region B, it may be difficult to avoid a phenomenon in which light is incident on an outside region BS of the intended light incident region B. The light incident on the outside region BS may have a star shape, as shown in FIG. 1. This LED based lamp may have a problem in that a light distribution and a total flux of light may become poor due to the light BS incident on an unintended region.